Digital Tamers
by D.D.G.I.R
Summary: Sequel to GAIA'S REVENGE


1 Digimon Digital Tamers  
  
Chapter 1: The new Digidestined  
  
It was three years after Armmegedamon was "defeated" and the digidestined had come back to fight many enemies since then. But in America digimon was a TV show. In Florida two children named Drake and Kari who had grown up living next door being best friends. They both loved digimon, they played the card game and made up their own digimon. In California lived two more big digimon fans, Leon and Jasmine they also watched the show and played the games. Now strangely these four digimon fans all were online friends and at certain times when they talked they would all hold up their D-3 Digivice toys and say "DIGIPORT OPEN!" Well tonight they were all talking to each other as usual. Hey Guys said Leon, whatsup. Hey Leon nuthun new you, said Jasmine. Naw lets see if the other guys are on. OK. They checked and discovered that their two other friends were online too. Hey guys guess what it's time to go to the Digital World get your D-3's. A minute later they were all ready and they all said DIGIPORT OPEN!!  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the digimon  
  
Leon woke up expecting to be in bed but then he saw he was in a forest. He looked up and saw a small digimon on top of him. Whoa Demimyotismon! Wait this has got to be a dream digimon aren't real. Wait are you saying I am not real! I am very real. Ok let me get this straight I am in the Digital world. Yeah! Wait where is my D-3, what happened its now an EDI Digivice and its getting three other digivice signals. Come on Demimyotismon lets see who else is here. OK Leon. They went about thirty feet and found Jasmine setting next to a ghost digimon. So Leon you have a digimon too, cool. Oh yeah this is my digimon Soulmon. Cool Jasmine this is Demimyotismon my digimon did your D-3 change into the new EDI Digivice too? Yeah it did, lets go find the two other people. They went off and looked and then saw one of the signals had moved next to the other one. Well they then found the point of the signals and found their friends, Drake and Kari. Drake had a Demiveemon, and Kari had a Poromon. So you guys were brought here too. Yep and it looks like we all have digimon too. Let's go explore and see if these guys will digivolve. Ok lets go.  
  
Chapter 3: Previous digidestined  
  
Izzy as usual was on the internet checking up on the digital world when four digiports opened at four places in USA. He immediately called Tai. Hey Tai four digiports in America just opened get the guys we gotta check it out. Gotcha Izzy! Well the digidestined went to the real world as Chris and the gang saw the same thing happen. Looks like some new enemy here. Come on guys lets go. Well Chris and his friends along with the digidestined got to the spot where the new digidestined were at the exact same time. OK whatsup here. Well it looks like there are new digidestined and they each have digimon. Tentomon tell us who their digimon are. OK Izzy. The boy who has the hair like Tai and has the goggles well his digimon is Demimyotismon, an in-training demon digimon who becomes Demidevimon, then Devimon, Myotismon, and then Malomyotismon. The girl with the brown hair, her digimon is Soulmon, an in-training ghost digimon who becomes, Tsukaimon, then Bakemon, Phantomon, and then Piedmon. The blonde hair girl next to the brown hair girl has a Poromon, which we already know becomes a Hawkmon and so on. Then the other boy has a Demiveemon, which we also know. Now who are you guys and how did you get here?? Leon said Well the boy with goggles is me Leon I am from California. The brown haired girl next to me is Jasmine my best friend. The Blonde haired girl next to her is Kari. And last but not least is her best friend Drake, They come from Florida. We all love digimon and we were acting like we were digidestined with our toy D-3s. We were pretending to open a digiport and when we woke up we had EDI Digivice and were here in the digital world.  
  
What will happen to the new digidestined? Will there be more trouble for them? Find out in Digital Tamers, Enemies 


End file.
